


Neo CampTeen

by QUEEN_STARRY



Category: NCT, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Humour?, M/M, camp halfblood au, i dunno, other idol cameos, svtXnct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_STARRY/pseuds/QUEEN_STARRY
Summary: Just a camp full of demigods that don’t know how to control their powers fully except the Hecate kids...but they’re evil according to wonwoo who was once scared the living shit out of by oneRenjun is new and doesn’t know what to expect until he joins a group 17 other dumbasses to hang out withSeventeen and NCT camp halfblood au!Yes I gifted this to you cause I was having a really shitty day and even if I don’t know you, you really lifted my mood and made my day so thank you





	1. “Damn children of Aphrodite” and welcome Renjun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kookies_cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookies_cookies/gifts).



> 1.Taeil-Zeus  
> 2.Taeyong-Nike  
> 3.Johnny-Artemis  
> 4.Ten-Aphrodite  
> 5.Yuta-Apollo  
> 6.Sicheng-Aphrodite  
> 7.Jaehyun-Apollo  
> 8.Lucas-ares  
> 9.Kun-Hera  
> 10.Chenle-Poseidon  
> 11.Jungwoo-Athena  
> 12.Renjun-Nike  
> 13.Jeno-Tyche  
> 14.Jaemin-Iris  
> 15.Mark-Hermes  
> 16.Donghyuck-Hades  
> 17.Doyoung-Athena  
> 18.Jisung-Nike
> 
>  
> 
> Seungcheol-Zeus  
> Jeonghan-Aphrodite  
> Joshua-Artemis  
> Jun-Aphrodite  
> Soonyoung-Nike  
> Wonwoo-Athena  
> Jihoon-Hecate  
> Minghao-Hecate  
> Mingyu-Apollo  
> Seokmin-Janus  
> Seungkwan-Nemesis  
> Hansol-Hephaestus  
> Chan-Demeter
> 
> There are numbers in front of the NCT members names because when I was drafting this I had make sure I didn’t leave a member out

“Damn children of Aphrodite...just watch as I turn them into toads” Minghao muttered

“...you’re going to turn me into a toad?” Sicheng Asked

“No...not you, your half brother Jun” Minghao smiled at his friend

“....thanks? Anyways bye! There’s a new kid and Donghyuck wants to add him to our squad” Sicheng grinned skipping 

“...they’re adding more people? There group makes us look like an average sized group of friends...”Minghao muttered 

“HaoHao!!!!” Jun appeared 

Minghao groaned

“If your don’t move your self away from me right now I will turn you into a Toad and make you see thing that will terrify you for the rest of your life” Minghao warned 

“NO! YOU CAN’T TURN MY BEAUTIFUL SELF INTO A TOAD!!! HAOIE!!!” Jun yelled running away as minghao tried to turn him into a toad

 

 

“Hi guys, who’s the new kid?” Sicheng asked taking a seat next to his boyfriend, Yuta

“His names Renjun! He’s from China as well!” Donghyuck grinned

“Hi, I’m chenle, son of Poseidon!” Chenle introduced himself 

“You would of thought he’s the son of the devil” Jaemin muttered “Hi Renjun I’m the son of Iris”

“I’m the Jeno the lucky son of Tych!” Jeno grinned

Renjun blushed a bit which didn’t go unnoticed by Ten and Sicheng  
To quote Minghao “Damn children of Aphrodite”

“I’m Taeyong the son of Nike” Taeyong smiled 

“I’m Kun, son of Hera. If you need to talk to someone feel free to come to me or Taeyong, Jaehyun wouldn’t give any good advice and Johnny, Yuta and Ten are idiots” Kun said

“HEY!” Johnny and Ten protested

“What about me?” Sicheng frowned

“You’re.....no offence.....kinda dumb” Kun admitted

“This is why Jaehyun’s my best friend and not you! Say goodbye to your love life!” Sicheng glared

“He didn’t even have a love life in the first place” Ten snorted

“...can we kick the Aphrodite kids out of camp?” Kun Asked

“No...Aphrodite would complain to Ares and Hephaestus” Mark sighed

“Sooooo Renjun, which cabin are you in?” Jungwoo Asked

“Nike cabin” Renjun replied

“Another champion added to our cabin then!” Taeyong grinned

“Another older half brother” Jisung groaned

“Be more positive Jisung!” Chenle Said

“YAY! I’m still the youngest and most babied in a group of 17 other dumbasses” Jisung Said monotoned 

 

 

 

“I need advice!” Seungkwan Said plopping himself down on a seat at the Athena table

“What now?” Wonwoo Asked not looking up from his breakfast

The Nemesis kid would always bother him asking for unnecessary advice 

“So! I need advice, so as you know I’m practically in love with Hansol-“ seungkwan started off

“The Hephaestus kid that for some reason is really handsome despite his dad being ugly as fuck” wonwoo Asked

“Yeah! Him! Anyways so basically Chan asked me to help with his revenge on Hansol after he made a chair to trap Chan in for a whole day but the thing is I really like Hansol and don’t wanna hurt him on the other hand though I can’t turn down a good chance to scheme and help someone get revenge!” Seungkwan rambled then slammed his head against the table

“That sucks” Wonwoo answered monotoned 

“I knooooowwwwww! What should I do?!?” Seungkwan groaned

“....tell Chan to go to one of the Hecate kids for help....those kids are evil” Wonwoo sighed “so technically if something happens to Juliet, it’s not really your fualt”

“.....as long as the Hecate kids don’t severely injure Hansol then....that’s a good idea...” Seungkwan grinned, getting up to head to the Demeter table where Chan was

Wonwoo sighed 

“WONU!” Jun yelled 

Wonwoo groaned

“What?” He Asked

“WHY WON’T HAOIE LOVE ME?!?” Jun whined sitting down across from Wonwoo who rolled his eyes

“You’re the Aphrodite kid, you should know” Wonwoo replied 

“THATS THE PROBLEM! I don’t know! Normally people fall in love with me at first sight!” Jun explained

Wonwoo coughed

“Have you tried.....talking to him...without flirting...and just being a decent Demi god?” Wonwoo asked raising an eyebrow 

“...no” 

“Why don’t you try that then”

“Ok.......Thanks Wonwoo!” Jun smiles before running off to the Hecate table where Minghao looked like he wanted to run away 

“WONWOOWOO!!!” And the tall son of Apollo decided to show up and also annoy wonwoo 

“What...” Wonwoo sighed

“So! Basically you know how handsome I am right?!” Mingyu Asked

Wonwoo groaned but mingyu took it as a yes and continued 

“Ya think my dad and Aphrodite hooked up and had me?! Cause honestly I look just as good, maybe even better then the Aphrodite kids!” 

Mingyu asked lots of dumb questions like this  
Don’t get wonwoo wrong, Mingyu was surely on of the smartest people here but even the most brightest of minds lacked common sense and Mingyu was just living proof of that

“No Mingyu, you’re mum must have been a good looking woman and Apollo is also a pretty handsome fellow so naturally you were born to look good and honestly most of the kids in this camp are pretty good looking even if they’re not Aphrodite kids....like look at Hansol, his dads the most ugliest god ever yet he’s one of the most best looking guys here” wonwoo explained

“Makes sense, your really good looking too even though you’re the son of Athena” Mingyu grinned then got up leaving a flustered Wonwoo behind

 

 

“...is Taeil throwing lightning bolts at Johnny?” Renjun asked

“Yeah And Johnny’s shooting arrows at him” Jaemin said looking at the sons of Zeus and Artemis fighting

“Why?” 

“Dunno”


	2. “Friendship is tragic”-Sicheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu switches best friends   
> The evil crew talk  
> Chensung have a moment by the sunset

“....sometimes....I just wanna bury people 6ft underground...alive...you know?” Donghyuck sighed, leaning against a tree

“...yeah....sometimes I wanna make them Remember that I Boo Seungkwan am the son of nemesis and won’t take your shit” Seungkwan Said

The chaotic evil kids (according to Wonwoo and Doyoung) were hanging out with the ‘just straight down evil kids’ (according to Mingyu and Jaehyun) under a tree

“Last night I caught Mingyu out late and scared the living shit out of him” Minghao grinned

“What did you do?” Jihoon Asked his half brother 

“Yeah, spill!” Donghyuck grinned

“What did you do?” Chenle asked 

Ok his dad may not be the most evil guy ever but Chenle could be mistaken for the son of the devil, he uses his powers to terrorise anyone that went into the lake or anything with water

“I made him see Soonyoung and Wonwoo kissing....” Minghao smiled

“That’s funny” Donghyuck chuckled

“So he does like wonwoo!” Seungkwan grinned

“I’m not even friends with the guy but even I know he’s in love with that Wonwoo dude” Chenle rolled his eyes

“Is that why he looked so shaken this morning?” Jihoon Asked

Minghao just shrugged in response 

 

 

“....what’s up with man?” Jaehyun asked

“I’ve never seen something so...so.....so terrifying in my entire life!” Mingyu Said rocking back and forth

“What’s this terrifying thing you saw?”

“Wonwoo And Soonyoung kissing....”

“Really?”

“Me and who kissing?” Soonyoung suddenly appeared 

“Go away you man stealer!” Mingyu scowled 

“What the fuck? I didn’t know you like Jihoon...” Soonyoung looked at Mingyu, confused

“He means Wonwoo” Jaehyun said

“....why would I take that emo asshole away from you?” Soonyoung Asked “I have hoonie...”

“He’s not emo!...well maybe a little but that’s not the point!” Mingyu huffed “the point is that you kisses him last night!”

“EW! I did?!” Soonyoung asked 

“Of course you did! I saw it with my own eyes! Even Minghao saw it!” Mingyu pouted

“....minghao saw it........gyu?” Jaehyun finally realised what had actually happened 

“What?!” Mingyu asked while still glaring at Soonyoung

“....was there any mist near Soonyoung and wonwoo?” 

Mingyu stopped glaring

“...y-yeah”

“That wasn’t Soonyoung and Wonwoo kissing bro...it was an illusion” Jaehyun said putting emphasis on the word ‘illusion’

“...a What?” Mingyu asked 

“You Said Minghao was there...he probably made an illusion of Soonyoung and Wonwoo kissing...” Jaehyun explained

“Why...?” Mingyu asked 

Why would his best friend do that to him?

“I mean...he’s your best friend but he still hates your guts...like most best friends” Jaehyun shrugged

“Mhm, wonwoo Said he wants to throw me off Mount Olympus all the time” Soonyoung grinned

“...I want a new best friend....Jaehyun you’re my new best friend!” Mingyu declared

“B-but...Sicheng’s my best friend...” Jaehyun frowned 

“He bullies you too though right besides he has that other Chinese dick head!” Mingyu smiled, by the ‘other Chinese dick head’ he means minghao

“I guess....bestie” Jaehyun finally gave in

“........this is weird...imma go an beat Seungcheol at some” Soonyoung said running off

 

 

“Friendship is tragic!” Sicheng pouted

“What’s wrong brother dear?” Ten asked 

“Mingyu stole my best friend!” 

“That sucks” Ten patted Sicheng’s back

“Now who am I supposed to talk shit about the rest of you guys to?” Sicheng whined

“Wait what?!” Ten asked “....actually me and Johnny do the same about you guys...well mostly me”

Conveniently Minghao was walking past the Aphrodite table

“MINGHAO!” Sicheng suddenly yelled startling the Said boy and Ten

“...Me?” Minghao Asked looking around 

“Do you know any other Minghaos here?” Sicheng raised an eyebrow 

“...well there’s Huang Minghao...but everyone calls him Justin anyways...” Xu Minghao said but still made his way towards his friend

“Sicheng here lost his best friend to yours” Ten explained

“...that’s tragic” Minghao Said monotoned 

“I know! Anyways your my new best friend now!” Sicheng grinned

“....why?” 

“Cause your best friendless as well!”

“...I guess that’s a valid reason....Ok...best friend! See you later” Minghao grinned walking away until

“MINGY!!!” Jun yelled blocking Minghao’s way to stop him from escaping 

“...don’t call me that” Minghao drawled

“Sit here!” Jun said gesturing towards the Aphrodite table

“This isn’t the Hecate table dumbass”

“Sooo?”

Minghao shrugged, not really in the mood to fight, and sat down beside Jun and across Jeonghan Who smirked at him

“Now you can stop sulking” Ten turned towards sicheng who was grinning

 

 

“...I wanna swim” Jisung suddenly said

“Then swim” Chenle deadpanned 

The two were sitting by the lake as the sun was setting, Renjun claimed it to be a date but the two kept denying it

“But you’re going make the water do some weird shit and almost kill me...” Jisung frowned 

“I wouldn’t do that to you” Chenle pouted

“How do I know you’re being honest” Jisung narrowed his eyes at Chenle

“Honestly if I had to choose between saving you and everyone else I’d choose you...you’re really special to me, never doubt that ok?” Chenle sighed but still smiled

“...ok...I trust you lele....wanna swim with me?” Jisung Asked, grinning

“Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are short but whatever   
> I’m gonna get Junhao and Chensung together then I’m gonna get meanie and Markhyuck together 
> 
> NoRenMin are gonna get together last but they’ll have their moments


End file.
